The Scientist
by MissJorja17
Summary: Another song fic. Grissom comes to a realization and sets out to make things right. Summary bites but the song fic is good (I hope)


**Disclaimer: **Why yes, Anthony Zuiker is my father. No, he's not. Which, in turn, means none of the characters are mine.

**A/N: **Yes, yet another song fic from me, but it's what I do. Creativity flows from just one stream of consciousness.

**The Scientist**

He sat in the silence of his lonesome townhouse again. No matter how hard he tried, he could never muster up enough confidence to tell Sara how he felt, to her face anyway. She would always be left with the plant, the moment at the ice rink, the speech to the weird doctor.

"This has got to stop," he thought out loud.

He grabbed his coat and decided to take a walk. He knew where she would be. Would he be able to express himself this time, without making it seem awkward? Probably not.

She was sitting on the bench across from the water fountain. Many sleepless nights she spent here, trying to figure out where it was exactly when her life began falling apart. Was it when she moved to Vegas? No. When that rape case got under her skin? She scoffed. They _all _got under her skin.

In the distance, she saw a figure walking towards her. The way he walked looked familiar; his hunched shoulders, his head down. It couldn't be him, could it?

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you, tell you I need you  
Tell you I set you apart  
Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions  
Oh lets go back to the start  
Running in circles, coming up tails  
Heads on a silence apart  
_

"What are you doing here?" Sara asked Grissom as he sat down next to her.

"I went for a walk and ended up here. It's quite a peaceful place in the park. Soothing rushing water, the music of the crickets."

Sara silently chuckled. Of all the things to listen to in the park, he listened to the insects. That was a far cry from what Sara heard.

"I'm sorry, Sara."

"What are you sorry for?"

"For not listening, or asking you how you've been."

"You were just doing your job."

"But I wasn't doing a good job."

Sara blinked and looked at him. What was it he was trying to say? Was he sincerely sorry for not

recognizing her silent cries for help?

"I think I'm ready," he stated after a long pause.

"Ready for what?"

Grissom let out a sigh, and after a long pause, said, "Ready to do something about 'this'."

_Nobody said it was easy  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said that it would be this hard  
Oh take me back to the start  
_

"Let's go back to when you and I first met and how great everything was before I screwed it all up."

Sara was speechless. This introverted man, who hardly spoke what he felt, was pouring his heart out in front of her. But, as they say, actions speak louder than words. Sara pulled him into a hug, and he hugged her back. It was almost like a silent apology.

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures_

_Pulling your puzzles apart  
Questions of science, science and progress  
Do not speak as loud as my heart  
Tell me you love me, come back and haunt me  
Oh and I rush to the start  
Running in circles, chasing our tails  
Coming back as we are  
_

Grissom knew if he hadn't of done something, Sara would probably of self-destructed, and he would've lived with the guilt that it was his fault. That was not something he wanted to deal with every single day. But Sara was something he could deal with happily for as long as she'd let him.

"Grissom, thank you," Sara whispered into his ear.

"No, thank you. And I want you to know I'm going to try really hard to make it all up to you."

"You don't need to try. You already have," she said with a smile.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a long time. Both knew this was the start of a lot of work, but it would be worth it.

_Nobody said it was easy  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
I'm going back to the start  
_  
**A/N:** What did you think? Please let me know if ya can! Thanks ï 


End file.
